8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
Godred
Godred, named after a famed Sudrian king, was a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine who worked on the Culdee Fell Railway. He now works as a standard gauge engine on the Evelynn Railway. Biography Godred's Filler Series Godred was built by the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1900, and arrived on Sodor alongside the other four engines in time for the railway's inspection and opening. He was named after Godred MacHarold, a famed Sudrian king, which was believed by Culdee to be the cause of his arrogance; Godred believed that nothing bad could happen to him, and that should he be in trouble, his automatic brakes would save him. Despite being looked over by his crew and the manager, Godred continued acting on in his pompous ways. On 4th June, just over a month after the railway had officially opened, Godred was coming back down the mountain with his coach, when he derailed on Devil's Back and rolled down the mountain. Nobody was hurt in the accident, but Godred was destroyed. When he was recovered the following day, Godred was found to be beyond repair, and he was sent to the back of the shed. Billy's Bizarre Adventures Godred was discovered by Billy and Ferdinand when they were searching for a place for Ferdinand to do his drugs. Thneedville Joint Adventures Any appearance of Godred in TJA before January 2019 was not actually Godred. It was a clone (Damnit Ryan >:C) Personality Godred was arrogant, supercilious and reckless; Culdee speculated that this was due to the nature of his naming. He believed that nothing bad could ever happen to him and put too much faith into his automatic brakes, believing that they would save him if he was ever in the face of danger. Despite all warnings, Godred never learned sense, and paid the price when he met his unfortunate demise on the mountain. After that accident, he had 118 years to think about his addtude. Ever since that fall, he has been a changed engine. He is now a nice engine but sometime cheeky. But proves he’s a useful engine to the Evelynn Railway. In TAOTPS, Godred is portrayed as hyperactive, party animal and "meme character". He is highly cartoony in all his appearences, as he is a meme character much like Warrior. Basis Godred is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway 0-4-2 rack-equipped tank locomotive built by the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works. Livery Godred is painted in the Culdee Fell Railway's standard purple livery with orange lining. His number is painted on the sides of his cab in yellow, and he carries two red nameplates with gold writing, one on each side of his tanks. Triva *Godred was originally going to be a villain in a canceled episode of RecyclingCarFan10’s other series, Muck and Gripper’s Adventure. *Godred‘s buffers are from 2 different engines. **The front pair is from an Ertl Duncan **The back pair is from a generic Bachmann Engine (Thomas/Percy) *Godred’s Lamp is from a Lego Lightsaber cut in half. Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Mountain Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Godred's Filler Series Category:Characters